El verdadero amor
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Universo alterno. Primer one-shot de esta pareja./ Le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor, ese que no va de cama en cama.


-¡Suéltame!

-¿Qué dices?

- Me voy a casar.

Sus imponentes ojos agua marina se abrieron desconcertados mirándola ausente, aún manteniendo el agarre en los débiles brazos de ella.

Intentaba no entender el significado de esas palabras que le habían caído como un baldazo de agua fría congelando cada parte de su ser si es que era posible.

La miraba pero no encontraba ningún indicio que le dijera que eso que había oído de su boca era una sucia mentira para que se alejara de ella, porque ella nunca le había mentido como él.

Comenzó a sudar y a marearse por el cúmulo de sensaciones sentidas en un momento, la soltó dejando que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados, pero ella no se movía.

Recordó el primer día que su despampánate figura y su rostro angelical cruzaron por la puerta para ofrecerle los servicios de secretaria, nunca olvidaría como le insultó por haberla insinuado algo de sus senos.

No tardó más de un mes en llevársela a la cama porque para él, Sabaku No Gaara, ninguna mujer se resistía a su encanto. Él era el soltero de oro, el joven más poderoso de la ciudad, un magnate de los negocios.

Sabía que ella estaba saliendo con uno de sus empleados más confiables, Sai, pero eso no le impidió pasar más que horas de trabajo a su lado.

Nunca pasaba más de dos noches con una mujer pero ella era irresistible para él, era como el agua como el aire, necesitaba más y más para saciarse, para quedar completo.

Pero eso no significaba que él no podía pasearse por los hoteles con esas mujeres extraordinarias de belleza dignas de sus sabanas, claro que no, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo era completamente libre.

La escucho llorar innumerables veces en los baños hablando consigo misma de lo idiota que era por seguir embaucada en un juego vicioso que bien conocía y él simplemente sonreía con cinismo sintiéndose importante al saber que lloraba por él y nada más.

Pero el dolor que le habían causado las ultimas palabras de su rubia acompañante le había dejado sin munición para enfrentarla y eso le amargaba la existencia, el saber que ella le había causado ese sentimiento de nuevo que desde su trágica infancia no había experimentado.

-¿Ahora tienes dignidad Ino?- Sí, la diría cualquier cosa para hundirla para que sintiera lo que él sentía en ese momento, para que supiera como dolía pero ella ya sabía como se sentía eso.

-La he tenido siempre.- sus ojos azules le encararon con fiereza como solo ella tenía narices a hacerlo porque no le temía, podía soportar de nuevo esos aires de grandeza que desprendía al hablar.

Desaflojó el nudo de su corbata para poder respirar mejor, todo el ambiente a su alrededor se notaba cargado y ya comenzaba a sudar.

Solo ella podía ser tan mordaz con él, eso en especial era una de las características que más adoraba de ella, eso y su desenvoltura para las situaciones difíciles porque ella le había salvado más de una vez de cometer alguna estupidez con los superiores de la empresa.

Algo en su interior se removía haciéndole sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba y al mirarla ella solamente tenía una expresión neutra en el rostro como si esperara otra de sus acusaciones.

De repente se dio cuenta de que ella era la única persona a la que de verdad tenía, la única que había estado para él cuando necesitaba algo, con la única que había compartido su lado más cariñoso. Él de por sí nunca lo había sido pero le encantaba acariciarla mientras dormía y sentir su calor, adoraba verla despertar entre sus brazos y que le sonriera, que cuando estuviera cansado le ofreciera un buen masaje y le diera la lata por lo tanto que hablaba esa rubia explosiva.

-Adiós Gaara.

-No puedes dejarme.

-No te estoy dejando, ya he terminado mi turno.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué?

Ella tenia razón porque no podía dejarle ellos no eran nada, nunca habían sido nada porque él era libre, pero se mentía así mismo porque su corazón ya estaba atado a ella y ahora iba a perderla para siempre.

La miro salir por la puerta de madera de su despacho y tragó saliva mientras buscaba el apoyo de su mesa para no caer al suelo.

¿Enserio iba a dejarla ir? ¿Iba a ser tan cobarde? ¿Tan necio?

Salió corriendo de su oficina y corrió escaleras abajo casi matándose por el poco interés que le prestaba a los escalones, pero logró llegar sano y salvo al rellano de la entrada del complejo de oficinas.

El frío de la noche impacto contra su rostro dejándole pasmado unos segundos intentando buscar la ubicación de ella, pero no la encontraba hasta que vio su silueta y sus hebras de oro bailar con la brisa.

-¡Ino! ¡Ino espera!- gritó sin suerte, ella ya había montado en el taxi.

No lo pensó ni una milésima de segundo y comenzó la ardua carrera en su busca mientras gritaba su nombre desaforado, impactando el frío contra su cuerpo que apenas iba cubierto por una americana beige y una fina camisa blanca. No iba a parar hasta que el taxi se detuviera aunque tuviera que llegar a la otra punta de la ciudad, porque él no estaba decidido a perderla.

-Señorita discúlpeme pero ¿usted conoce a ese hombre?.- ella miró hacía atrás y le vio corriendo a bastantes metros y pudo percibir que gritaba su nombre. Sus orbes azulinos se abrieron con sorpresa y se formulo una ancha sonrisa sobre sus labios rosados. No se había imaginado que aquel idiota saliera corriendo detrás de un taxi por ella.

-Pare un momento por favor.

Vio como el taxi paraba para su alivio pero no dejó de correr hasta que estuvo a unos escasos tres metros de distancia y pudo observar como se abría la puerta levemente dejando a su vista unos tacones de 15 cm negros. Sonrío e intento arreglarse como pudo mientras con cautela se acercó al coche hasta quedar frente a la puerta y frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- ella fue al grano como siempre.

-Te diré lo que no quiero, no quiero que te alejes nunca.

-Vaya que bonito, ¿pero es un poco tarde no crees?

-No, no lo creo.-se arrodillo ante ella para su sorpresa.- Lo siento Ino no sabes como lo siento pero yo… te necesito para vivir.

-Tranquilo sobrevivirás tienes a otras.- Era su momento para hacerle sufrir y lo disfrutaría.

-El problema es que no te tengo a ti.- La miro y vio su expresión de asco, le dolía no sabe Dios como le dolía aquello.

-Vaya que enternecedor Gaara.- Ese tono de voz irónico comenzó a hacer estragos dentro de él. Apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas, no aguantaba más, él no quería que se fuera no quería dejar marchar lo único bueno de su vida y entonces el dolor le embargó llenando sus ojos de lagrimas.

-Ino por favor sé que…que soy un idiota, que no te merezco, que te he utilizado, que no sirvo para nada pero por favor quédate conmigo.- Efectivamente Don prepotencia estaba llorando sobre sus rodillas pidiéndola de corazón que se quedara, pero ella quería escucharle decir las palabras mágicas.

-No es suficiente.-Levantó su cabeza dejando verse vulnerable ante ella, ante el maldito mundo y apretó sus puños con rabia.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Ino yo te amo!

Eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar por su parte para saber que él estaba enamorado de ella y que nunca la iba a hacer daño porque ella había vencido al monstruo que carcomía su interior, ella solamente le había dado amor.

Gaara hace frío ¿nos vamos a casa?- su voz dulce entró por sus oídos haciendo que sin quererlo sonriera, porque sí estaba inmensamente feliz porque ella jamás se iría de su lado, estaría siempre junto a ella siendo exclusivamente la única en pasar por su cama porque Yamanaka Ino le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor ese que no va de cama en cama.


End file.
